There is a camera capable of both macro- and standard photography as disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 181,071, West German Patent Application No. P 3032873.5 and British Patent Application No. 8027199.
The camera disclosed in the above-described patent applications comprises in general a macro-photographic system optically coupled to a first light aperture formed through the front wall of a camera body, a standard photographic system optically coupled to a second light aperture formed through the front wall of the camera body, a photographic system selection means in which optical elements including at least one of said first and second lenses are moved for selecting either the macro- or standard photographic system, a first viewfinder system which is used in the case of macro-photography and which is optically coupled to the macro-photographic system and to a first viewing aperture formed through the rear wall of the camera body, a second viewfinder system which is used in the case of standard photography and which may be optically coupled to the standard photographic system and to a second viewing aperture formed through the rear wall of the camera body, a luminous source disposed within the camera body for illuminating a specimen in the case of macro-photography, and an electronic flash disposed in the camera body for lighting an object or subject. However, this camera has the drawback that when the photographic system selection means is shifted, the macro- or standard lens system is shifted over a relatively greater distance, so that it is difficult to maintain the macro- or standard photographic system in a correct position with a higher degree of accuracy. In addition, it has the drawbacks that an optical system which must be shifted for selecting the macro- or standard photographic mode is large in size and a mechanism for shifting such shifting optical system is very complex in construction. As a result, the camera is large in size and is expensive to manufacture.